


Not Just The Romantic Kind

by JimmyPenguin421



Series: The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy (The Together Saga) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: In honor of Valentine's Day, Ahsoka tries to convince Padmé to ask Anakin on a date.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy (The Together Saga) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823500
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Not Just The Romantic Kind

“I like this chair,” Ahsoka declared, spinning slowly around in a circle.

Padmé chuckled. “It is nice,” she agreed. “Don’t make yourself sick.”

Ahsoka dismissed the notion with a wave of her hand. “Don’t worry, I’m motion sickness-proof. Thanks to Skyguy’s flying.”

She laughed again. “Yes, I can believe that.”

“Hey, completely unrelated…” Ahsoka came to a stop, facing Padmé and obviously trying to stifle a grin. She got points for trying, but Padmé had been in politics for too long to be fooled.

She smiled back, quirking her eyebrow up in amusement. “Yes?”

“Do you know what day it is today?”

She glanced at the chrono on her desk, which read _2-14._

Oh no. That, along with the playfully mischievous way Ahsoka was looking at her, was not a good sign.

“It’s… the fourteenth,” she said, trying her best to look innocently confused.

Ahsoka slumped. “No, what _other_ day is it?”

“Is it your birthday?” Come to think of it, she didn’t know Ahsoka’s birthday.

“No.”

“When _is_ your birthday?”

“Uhhh… it’s a secret!” Ahsoka said, spinning around again.

Padmé raised an amused eyebrow. “Okay then… is it Anakin’s birthday?” It wasn’t, but it was the first thing she thought of to say. And what reason would there be for her to know Anakin’s birthday?

“Nope.” Ahsoka frowned. “At least, I don’t think so.”

“Hmm, okay… is it the anniversary of your apprenticeship?”

“Oh, our master-padawan day? No, that’s in like six months.”

Padmé shrugged. “I give up.”

Ahsoka stopped spinning again and scooted her chair forward, leaning her elbows on the desk. “Really? There’s no other thing happening today?”

Padmé glanced at her monitor, smirking slightly. “Well, there’s a meeting later about—”

Ahsoka groaned and dropped her head onto her arms. “Nooo.”

Padmé heaved a dramatic sigh. “I don’t know, then,” she said, leaning down to mimic Ahsoka’s posture, resting her chin on her arms. “What day is it today?”

Ahsoka lifted her head. “It’s Valentine’s Day,” she said, as if it were obvious. Which… maybe it was, but Padmé didn’t want it to seem like romance was the first thing on her mind.

“Oh, right!” she said brightly. “Are you excited?”

“Uh…” Ahsoka shrugged. “Not really. It’s not like I… you know.”

“Oh.” Padmé frowned slightly. A holiday centered around love would probably make a Jedi padawan, and a Togruta one at that, feel lonely. She sat up a little, laying a hand on her shoulder. “Is there something you want to talk about?”

“Huh? Oh, um, no.” She shook her head, giving Padmé a smile. “I’m fine. Thanks.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” She sighed, looking down at the desk. “I just…”

Padmé rubbed her shoulder gently. “Yeah?”

Ahsoka sighed again and, looking up at Padmé with those big innocent blue eyes, said, “I think you and Anakin should go on a date.”

Padmé’s eyes widened. She blinked, and then cleared her throat, trying to look anywhere except for at Ahsoka, hoping she wasn’t blushing as much as it felt like. If she was, then hopefully Ahsoka didn’t know what blushing meant.

“Well, ah…” She cleared her throat again, trying to ignore Ahsoka’s growing grin. “Why do you say that?”

“Because he likes you!” Ahsoka said, throwing her arms out wide as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “And you like him too, right?”

“Um…” Her face felt very, very hot. “Well, he’s… a good friend.”

“Yeah, but he, like, reeeally likes you!” Ahsoka insisted, almost sprawling across the desk. “And I bet you do too, I can sense it!”

“Hey!” Padmé poked her nose playfully. “Don’t look in my head, silly goose.”

“Ooh, you’re getting defensive…” Ahsoka cooed, grinning. “And you’re blushing…”

So she _did_ know what that was. “Human skin tones fluctuate a lot. Especially light skin like mine.”

“Yeah, when you’re _embarrassed._ Like when you’re in love with someone and you don’t want to admit it.”

 _“Or_ with temperature.” Padmé fidgeted pointedly with her collar.

“Hmm…” Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at her, then glanced over at the thermostat. “It’s only… twenty degrees? Wh—how are we not frozen?”

Padmé chuckled. “I would guess that that’s Celsius.”

“Oh, yeah. I knew that. Uh… twenty, divide by five times nine is thirty-six… sixty-eight is still not warm!”

“Well, I’m much more…” Padmé gestured to herself, “…you know, _covered_ than you.”

“Yeah, but I’m a Togruta. Higher metabolicness, higher body temperature, so it cancels out.”

“Oh, that reminds me.” Padmé reached down, opening a drawer, and took out the little box she had wrapped earlier. “I have something for you.”

Ahsoka’s brow furrowed. “For me? Um…” she tentatively accepted the box, “…thank you.” She looked hesitantly at Padmé, and at her encouraging smile, she carefully tore away the paper, setting it in a little pile on the desk. Another glance up at Padmé, and then she opened the box.

She froze. Her gasp wasn’t audible, but Padmé saw her shoulders tense and her eyes widen.

“You don’t have to accept it if you don’t want to,” she said quickly, holding up her hands.

Ahsoka shuffled in her seat, looking extremely uncomfortable. “Well, um… thank you, I like it, but I—I mean, you’re really nice, Padmé, and I like you, but… not like… I don’t think it’s…”

Padmé laughed lightly, laying her hand on Ahsoka’s arm. “Ahsoka. Today doesn’t have to be romantic. It can just be a day to celebrate anyone you love.”

Ahsoka tilted her head slightly, and then looked up again with the beginning of a hopeful smile. “Really?”

Padmé squeezed her arm, smiling warmly. “Really.”

Ahsoka’s smile widened, and she looked down, poking at the box with her finger. “Um… could you maybe… help me put it on, please?”

“Of course!”

Beaming, Ahsoka came around the desk to stand in front of Padmé and turned to face away from her. Padmé took the necklace, looking uncertainly at her lekku. She wasn’t sure if Ahsoka was okay with her touching them, or even what the general rules were among Togrutas. “I don’t know the rules about lekku. How do you want me to…”

“It’s okay. Just be gentle.”

“Okay. Tell me if I do anything wrong.” She reached over Ahsoka’s shoulders and carefully under her lekku to put the necklace on.

A low rumbling noise rose in Ahsoka’s throat. Padmé paused, but then Ahsoka shook her head slightly, leaning into her touch. “’S okay,” she murmured. “Means I trust you.”

“All right,” Padmé said softly, slipping her fingers under her back lek and gently lifting it a little to clasp the necklace. “There you are.”

Ahsoka turned around, fidgeting with her arm. “I… I don’t have anything for you.”

“Oh, sweetie, that’s okay. C’mere.” She drew Ahsoka into her arms and held her tight. “There. Best present ever. I’m happy.”

Ahsoka giggled, hugging her back. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Padmé gave her a little squeeze and pulled back to look. “Does it fit okay?”

“Yeah, it’s good.” Ahsoka smiled, looking down to adjust it. “It’s not, like, choking me, but it’s small so it won’t get in the way. I like it.”

Padmé smiled. That was what she had been thinking of when she picked it out. “Oh, good. I’m glad.”

“I don’t think I’ll wear it all the time, though. Wanna keep it nice. It’s probably not a good idea to bring on missions and stuff.”

Padmé laughed, settling back down at her desk. “You know, there are several things it’s not a good idea to wear on missions.”

“Huh.” Ahsoka frowned thoughtfully. “Skyguy said something like that too. He was really awkward about it for some reason though. And Master Obi-Wan thought it was funny.”

Padmé chuckled, shaking her head. She could easily imagine a blushing, stammering Anakin trying to explain to his padawan the disadvantages of her wardrobe choices.

Maybe she could take Ahsoka shopping sometime, she thought as she turned back to her computer. That would be nice.

“Oh, speaking of Skyguy…” Ahsoka grinned. “You still haven’t said if you two are gonna go on a date together.”

Padmé pretended to be too focused on her work to have heard. But she let the corners of her mouth slide up into a tiny smile Ahsoka would be sure to see.


End file.
